


California Dreamin'

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic dream shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2011 sb_fag_ends Spuffy Advent prompt, Pantomime - Rub the Lamp  
> Timeline: BtVS S7, before the house got crowded

Buffy blinked. She was sitting on a circular bench padded with purple cushions. A wall surrounded the bench: there didn't seem to be any way out of this round room. The ceiling sloped up to a narrow chimney above the small circle of floor. She was wearing.... harem pants? A bikini top that covered way too much, and... she felt the top of her head. A fez. With a hole. In the top. For her ponytail.

This had to be a demon attack. Some magician, some otherworldly god, had whisked her from her comfy bed into what felt like a bad sitcom setup. Maybe it was a nightmare from too much pizza. She knew she should have stuck to salad, but tonight's five-slay patrol had left her ravenous.

Buffy pounded on the dark glassy wall. She kicked it with no result: the material was too thick to crack.

"Whoever did this is going to _die!_ "

~~~

"Hee! Look how mad she is. Wow, Spike's got some pretty weird dreams. Let's give him one of hers."

~~~

Spike started. He was seated on a plastic chair in what looked like a large and busy shopping mall. Dozens of bags were piled around his feet. The overhead speakers blared something disgustingly syrupy. He jerked his toes back from a patch of sun that streamed through the skylight overhead.

How had he got here? In broad daylight, yet?

Buffy's voice came from the frilly shop in front of him. "What do you think, honey, the blue one or the cerulean?" She sounded impatient, as if she'd asked his opinion several times already.

"Bugger this." Spike dove for the shelter of an enclosed hallway.

~~~

"That's not as interesting. Let me scroll through Spike's directory."

"You realize they're going to kill us when they find out what we did to them?"

"Nah. They can't kill us. They love us. Also they need us to do research and write magic software programs. Ooh, what's that one?"

Willow blanched as a very naked image resolved on the screen. "Uhh-- nothing! We'll just delete that one, okay?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm _sixteen_. That dream would make great blackmail material. Gimme!"

There was a brief struggle over the mouse, cut short by Willow's laptop crashing to the floor.

Two sleepy voices, one from the basement and one from upstairs but both equally irate, called in unison: _"Willowwwww!"_


End file.
